Carrie Fanfiction and Crossover Prompts
by T-Rex-1000
Summary: A collection of Carrie fanfiction and crossover prompts. Inspired by Cocoaflower21's Carrie and Avengers (Crossover AU) Prompts. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! Here's my brand new Carrie fanfic series.

Basically, it's a collection of Carrie fanfiction prompts as well as crossover prompts with other media from various genres like sci-fi, horror and fantasy. As it says in the description, this series is inspired by Cocoaflower21's Carrie/Avengers crossover prompts fanfic. It's a pretty good read and you should check it out yourself.

Before we begin, I'd like to recommend the brilliant fanfic author TrueHorror88 who's written two very well constructed crossovers. The first is A Hero Within A Demon, which is a crossover between Carrie 2013 and the Spiderman character Anti-Venom. The second is Enter the Demon, which is a crossover between the CW Flash and Venom. Both are highly entertaining and are examples of excellent writing.

Now let's get onto my first prompt.

**Carrie (2013)/Aliens Crossover Prompt 1**

After the infamous Black Prom, Carrie White ends up surviving being crushed underneath her crumbling house after the stones destroyed it. However, the girl ends up in a coma and after she's recovered, she is soon snatched up by a scientific corporation where she is studied by various scientists. When the girl isn't being examined, she is placed in a cryostasis chamber to preserve her body

Centuries pass and Carrie ends up in the possession of the Weyland-Yutani corporation. She is eventually relocated to Hadey's Hope on LV-426. After a few months, though, the colony is overrun by xenomorphs. This causes power to be cut off in the lab Carrie is being held in. She then awakens and emerges from her chamber, completely confused and frightened at her current location. Cautiously, the girl wanders around looking for anyone who could give her answers when she comes across the only survivor of the infestation, Newt.

Carrie sees that the child is just as scared as she is and after a quick chase, she catches up with Newt. The teen succeeds in pursuading her that she isnt a threat, but is unable to get her to speak. Soon, however, they both hear activity coming from somewhere close by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie (2013)/The Fly 2 Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White ends up in a coma instead of dying after the massacre at the Ewan High School Senior Prom. Soon after, she's taken by Bartok Industries who wish to study her learn about her telekinetic powers. Hours after Carrie is brought to the lab at their main facility, the researchers prepare to conduct tests on the girl. They work to remove the dirty and torn blue nightgown from her and dress her in a cleaner test subject outfit.

Before they can place the new clothes on her, though, Carrie suddenly wakes from her coma and finds herself surrounded by strangers while wearing nothing at all. The guards aim their weapons at the girl, but she knocks them out cold with a telekinetic blast that incapacitates the scientists as well. Soon the alarms in the building sound and Carrie hears more security rapidly approaching. This causes her to flee the lab, not having time to worry about her lack of clothing.

She ends up in a larger room and hides in a small machine which turns out to be one of Seth Brundle's telepods that had been acquired by Bartok after the devices transformed their inventor into a grotesque human/fly hybrid. The telepod automatically activates once Carrie's inside and seals her in, transporting her to another telepod close by. The scared girl dashes out after being transported, wondering what the Hell just happened, when a tranquilizer dart takes her out. The guards quickly caught up with her and waited for her to exit the pod.

Unknown to the telekinetic, a small cockroach had entered the telepod along with her just before transport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie (2013)/Star Wars: Jedi Knight series Crossover Prompts 1**

A few years after the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn travel the galaxy looking for candidates for the New Jedi Order. The Force draws them to a planet, known simply as Earth, far outside the galaxy through a wormhole. The two Jedi arrive on the planet, but are careful not to reveal their origins to the populace, knowing that the Terrans have yet to make contact with alien civilizations.

Both go undercover as faculty members at Ewan High School and set their sights on a teenage girl named Carrie White, who is strong in the Force. They seek to help the poor, bullied girl by teaching her how to hone her abilities and hope that she'll make a fine Jedi knight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie Across the Multiverse Fanfiction Prompt 1**

After the Black Prom of 2013, Carrie White survives the destruction of her house and goes on the run. Eventually, she is taken in by an eccentric but kind-hearted scientist (played by Christopher Lloyd) who sympathizes with her plight. Over the next couple of years, he helps Carrie learns how to control her powers and use them properly. One day, the scientist tells Carrie that he'll be taking a trip using his new interdimentional transporter for a few days.

When he returns, he tells Carrie about the different parallel versions of herself that he saw in 3 alternate universes: One from 1976, one from 1979 and one from 2002. Carrie also learns that the Black Prom has yet to occur in those 3 dimensions, so there's a chance to prevent them all. After packing for an extended trip, Carrie and her scientist friend embark on their quest to stop the 3 versions of Chris' horrible prank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie (2013)/Terminator Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White is enjoying herself at the Ewan High Senior Prom with Tommy Ross. The girl is happily talking with his two friends, George and Erika, at their table when she sees Mrs. Desjarden walking over to them with a warm smile on her face. Suddenly, the woman is jerked bacwards by several loud shotgun blasts, causing prom goers to scatter in terror. Rita then falls over, horrifying Carrie who looks back to see a muscular man in sunglasses and a black leather jacket armed with a shotgun. "Oh my God" she hears Erika say, and looks back towards Rita.

She is shocked to see Mrs. Desjarden slowly rise back up, staring at the man who shot her with a now threatning expression. Instead of blood, her bullet wounds were surrounded by silver liquid material. After the wounds somehow heal themselves, Carrie and her friends are even more stunned to see 'Rita's' arms transform into silver blades. One was rapidly stretched towards the muscular man, but he ducked to avoid it just in time. The group of teens, completely at a loss to explain what was happening, make a mad dash to escape. 'Desjarden' jerked her head in their direction and made to follow them, but the man soon tackled her to the ground, picked her up by her legs and threw her into the two thrones on the stage.

During the brawl, Carrie and the others made it outside the school. As Tommy looked frantically around, trying to remember where his limo was parked, they notice the thing that looked like Rita rush out to try and catch them, and they hide behind a truck, hoping that she'll go away. Tommy then hears the voice of Sue Snell call out to him, giving away their position. She had arrived to warn them of Chris' presence at the prom. Soon, they're all spotted by the Rita imposter, but are saved when the man from earlier runs her over with a blue convertable.

Stopping beside the group, the man tells them "Come with me if you want to live", urging them to climb inside. The gang of teens, now including a very confused and frightened Sue, comply and they escape before the Rita doppelganger recovers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carrie (2013)/Star Wars: The Dark Times Crossover Prompt 1**

Set half a year after Revenge of the Sith, an old Jedi master and his young apprentice (played by Cailee Spaeny) are living on Earth, having fled to the planet through a wormhole and away from the reach of the newly formed Galactic Empire in their own galaxy. The apprentice poses as her master's granddaughter and attends Ewan High in the small town of Chamberlain, Maine while the Jedi master gets a job as a mechanic.

The apprentice is particularly good at history, a subject she is very much intrigued by. One particular event in Chamberlain's history she finds fascinating is the "Rain of Stones" that occurred a few years back over the White family's bungalow. The young Jedi suspects the use of the Force was responsible for the phenomena. Ever since arriving on Earth, she has traded her turqoise Jedi robes for a typical Terran outfit for teenagers, though she still wears clothes with the same turqoise color. also, against her master's warning, she secretly conceals her lightsaber in her jacket for defense. The apprentice rarely socializes, though will occasionally intervene whenever someone is being oppressed or bullied.

In the short time she and her master have been on Earth, the one person who's needed her protection more than others is a shy girl named Carrie White. One day while in the girl's locker room, several female students, including a group of popular girls named the Ultras, were mocking and laughing at the young White daughter because she was experiencing her first period, but had no idea what was happening to her. She screamed and sobbed on the floor as the others chanted "Plug it up!" but soon the apprentice arrived and attempted to comfort and reassure the scared teen that she would be alright while also fiercely berating her oppressors.

After the gym teacher, Mrs. Desjardin arrived to help out with the situation, the apprentice sensed something awaken inside Carrie before a light above them suddenly popped. This confirmed something she partly suspected about Carrie after learning about the stones incident: Carrie White was Force-sensative. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Carrie (2013)/Planet of the Apes Crossover Prompt 1**

After the Black Prom of 2013, Carrie White ends up in a coma and is passed around various scientific institutes to be studied due to the telekinetic powers she possesses. the last one she ends up in is located in New York before a great catastrophe annihilates modern human civilisation. Once the cryogenic pod keeping Carrie alive and young malfunctions, the girl soon awakens. Unfortunately, being dormant for much longer than medical experts would safely recommend has caused certain body functions to cease altogether, such as her eyesight, mobility, hearing and voice. Obviously, this frightens Carrie a good deal, however, she regains her ability to see and hear in 10 minutes. After another 40 minutes, she is able to move and walk again.

The young telekinetic is completely clueless as to where she is. Cautiously, she decides to search for anyone else who could be around. During her search, memories of what she did to the Ewan High Prom and the rest of Chaimberlain come back to her, causing Carrie to weep profusely in guilt. Resuming her search after calming down, she makes it outside to discover a devastated New York City. Carrie is shocked, hoping to God that she wasn't responsible.

Not wishing to remain in a place which reminded the girl of her actions back in her hometown, Carrie treks into the wilderness. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Carrie (2013)/Planet of the Apes Crossover Prompt 2**

After days of wandering through the forest with nothing to sustain her but wild fruits and fresh water sources, Carrie starts to give up hope of finding other people. While climbing down a steep hill, she slips and tumbles down beside a tree, tearing her blue nightdress straight down the back on one of its branches. Now with clothing that would no longer stay on, Carrie laments her situation until at last she discovers a woman down in the bushes. To the teen's dismay, whoever it was had died several days ago. She is also unable to determine her cause of death.

Seeing the woman's outfit is still intact, and needing new clothing, she decides to take the clothes off the deceased woman. Even though not liking the idea very much, Carrie knows she can't travel around in a torn nightdress. The clothes don't turn out to be very modest once she has them on, though. The skirt only went down halfway to her legs and was slightly split on the left side. Her stomach was exposed and the top revealed a little more of her "dirty pillows" than she would've liked.

As a sign of respect, Carrie digs a sort of grave with her hands in the soft dirt for the dead woman before placing her inside and covering her completely. After this, she hears some activity in a nearby field and carefully goes to investigate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carrie Across the Multiverse Fanfiction Prompt 2**

Arriving in the year 2002 of the first dimension, Carrie and the scientist find that this universe's Carrie got to the prom just 10 minutes before them. The two quickly enter the gymnasium, dressed in prom attire, and discover that Chris and Billy have yet to position themselves in the rafters. They split up looking for them, but Carrie is then distracted by the sight of her doppleganger. The other Carrie's pink dress was just as expertly crafted as hers was and the girl's dark hair was styled beautifully.

Just then, it was announced that the dark-haired Carrie and the doppelganger of Tommy Ross was that year's prom king and queen. The scientist got his Carrie's attention and pointed eagerly up at the rafters. Spotting Chris and Billy, she acted fast before the blood could be dumped. Thanks to Carrie's telekinesis, all of the blood instantly went flying out of the bucket and covered the two bullies, who were shocked at what just happened.

They both climbed back down and attempted to escape through the back doors but Carrie held them shut with her powers then proceeded to drag the two back until they landed on the floor among the prom goers. They were soon detained by the teachers until the authorities arrived and took them away. Before Carrie and her scientist friend left, she went to congratulate the other Carrie on becoming prom queen. The other Carrie thanked her and the two extradimensionals departed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carrie (2013)/A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017) Crossover Prompt 1**

Due to the actions of a certain inept banker, the Baudelaire children are sent to live with a mentally unstable, religious fanatic named Margaret White. Completely oblivious to the children's uneasyness at Margaret's appearance, Mr. Poe cheerfully bids them farewell before heading back to the bank. The woman then coldly ushers them inside her house and lays out her strict rules before sending them to the spare bedroom upstairs. The dismayed orphans make their way towards the bedroom door before spotting a blonde teenage girl looking at them through her slightly opened bedroom door. She had a shy look on her face and she quickly closed her door upon being spotted. The three children wondered who she was before entering their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carrie (2013)/Dawn of the Dead (2004) Crossover Prompt 1**

Months after Carrie White's death and the Black Prom, the dead begin to rise and seek to devour the flesh of the living...and Carrie is among them. Strangely, though, she does not possess a craving hunger for flesh as the rest of the undead do. It would be revealed later that her telepathy had something to do with this. Once she dug herself out of her grave, Carrie is shocked at the mass of zombies all around her before discovering that she now resembled the hungry corpses. Her skin was a sickly shade of grey and her eyes were a dirty yellow color.

After taking this all in, the teen wanders around Chaimberlain, now nearly devoid of the living. Looking down a street alley, Carrie sees two zombies feasting on the body of recently killed young man. Horrified at the idea of becoming like them, she runs away frantically, until she comes across the house of Mrs. Desjardin. All the windows were boarded up and it looked deserted, but still Carrie went to check to make sure.

Waiting for a long time after she knocked on the door, Carrie finally heard the voice of the former gym teacher ask "Who's there?" The teen at once revealed her identity then heard the door being unlocked before it opened. But upon seeing Carrie, the woman quickly raised up a gun she'd been holding at her face. "Wait!" the teen said and yanked the weapon out of Rita's grip with her powers. Before the older woman could close the door, Carrie pushed past her and came inside. She pleaded with Desjardin that she wasn't like the others outside and that she desperatly needed her help. Rita look at the crying girl with mixed feelings of sympathy and caution. She then relented and allowed Carrie to stay, but told her to prepare to head out with her in the morning since she was planning to leave Chaimberlain and search for other survivors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Carrie (2013)/****The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)Crossover Prompt 1**

After Carrie White is crushed underneath her house in the wake of the Black Prom, she is brought to the land of Narnia. The girl awakens in the forest during the summer after the defeat of the White Witch and is found by the young Queen Lucy. The youngest Pevensie, having just left Mr. Tumnus' house, seeks to help the lost teen by asking her about how she came to Narnia as she takes her back to Cair Paravel.

After hearing Carrie tell her life story (minus the part where she massacred everyone at her senior prom), Lucy feels very bad for the girl and tells her she must've been brought by the great lion, Aslan, for some noble purpose. Seeing how Carrie was confused about the fact that she refered to him as a lion, Lucy assured her that she'd explain everything they arrived at the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Carrie (2013)/Evil Dead Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White runs away from her miserable life in Chaimberlain after her first period incident. Eventually, she finds a place to stay in the form of a deserted cabin in the woods. Carrie tries to make to make the best of her living quarters, but is unnerved by what lies within the basement. Occasionally, the girl would go out to the nearby town to steal food and supplies whenever she ran out.

After returning from one trip, she finds that a group of young adults have made their stay inside the cabin. Carrie learns that they're attempting to help one of their own, a girl named Mia, overcome her heroin addiction. Not wanting create a confrontation, she sneeks in to grab her things and find another place to stay. Unfortunately, she's caught by another girl, Olivia, who demands to know what she's doing in their cabin.

Just then, a commotion draws them both into the living room, where they see that Mia has shot her brother, David, in the arm with a gun before screaming loudly, wind rushing in the cabin while lightning flashed. Then it all stopped and Mia, speaking in a demonic voice, says "you're all going to die tonight" before falling unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Carrie (2013)/The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Crossover Prompt 1**

One day during a field trip to a museum, a group of students from Ewan High walk through a area filled with ancient artifacts that are extremely old. One of the students, the bullied telekinetic named Carrie White, does her best to remain unnoticed until she is drawn to a specific artifact on the far side of the room.

Walking away from the other students, Carrie stares at the strangely carved artifact until she suddenly hears a bizarre sound only she notices. Then, without warning, the girl is enveloped in a blinding white light before passing out. When she awakes, Carrie finds herself in the middle of a small village...and surrounded by tiny humanoid creatures with pointed ears. They stare at her with shock and fascination while the Chaimberlain native stares back with wide eyes and fear.

One of the small creatures finally approaches and asks "Excuse me, but who might you be?" Carrie just keeps staring, not sure what of to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carrie (2013)/Ernest Goes to School Crossover Prompt 1**

Ernest P. Worrell works as a janitor at Ewan High School in Chaimberlan, Maine. He is a happy-go-lucky, yet incredibly dim witted and inept person. He enjoys his job immensely and has a romantic interest in the gym teacher, Mrs. Rita Desjardin. She is oblivious to this, however.

One day, a new rule is implemented at the school: all employees must have a high school diploma, which Ernest does not have. Ernest is distraught upon learning that he may have to quit his job, although the school principal, Mr. Henry Mortan, suggests he try going through 12 grade again at Ewan. Though terrified at this prospect, Ernest doesn't wish to lose his job and agrees.

On his first day as a student, Ernest is going through his locker when he notices a timid-looking blonde girl approaching the locker next to his. After taking out her books, Ernest decides to introduce himself. "Hi there, fellow student, my name is Ernest" he greeted. The girl, who was named Carrie, looked at the much older man in slight fear and confusion. Then she simply and quickly took of without a word with her head down, leaving a perplexed Ernest behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Carrie (2013)/Mega Man Crossover Prompt 1**

In 20XX, years after the Black Prom disaster, the evil scientist, Dr. Albert W. Wiley, is struggling to conjure up a plan to eliminate the robotic hero, Mega Man, who has repeatedly thwarted his diabolical schemes. Then, he remembers the tragic events that took place in Chaimberlain back in 2013 and begins formulating a new plan to destroy the Blue Bomber.

Most people assumed that Carrie White, the Bloody Prom Queen and slaughterer of many Ewan High School students, had died that night, but in reality had actually survived, although ended up in coma soon afterward. She was then recovered, placed in cryo-stasis and shipped to various scientific institutes to be studied. Eventually, the girl was locked away in a secure military installation where she still resides to this day, all but forgotten.

After learning of her location, Dr. Wiley sends Bass to infiltrate the facility and take the pod containing Carrie. Wiley plans to put a mind control device inside her and send the girl to the city to cause destruction with her telekinetic powers. This will attract the attention of Mega Man and once he shows up, he won't be able to stop Carrie since his programming won't allow him to harm humans. Wiley will then have Carrie destroy Mega Man without resistance. Once the telekinetic teen is procured, the doctor gets to work implanting the mind control device.


	17. Chapter 17

**Carrie (2013)/Predator 2 Crossover Prompt 1**

After the humiliating incident in the Ewan High girl's locker room, Carrie White runs away from home. Four years later, in 2017, Carrie ends up in Los Angeles during an intense heat wave as well as a war between two drug cartels. One day, she unfortunately gets caught up in a shootout between the gangs.

The girl sees that a group of children from a local church, pinned down in the middle of the conflict, is in danger of being shot in the crossfire. So, Carrie places herself amongst the children and uses her powers to deflect the bullets away from them, which allows them to escape to safety. Unknown to her, some of members of the Jamaican gang witness this act and report it to their superiors.

Later that night, Carrie is looking for a place to sleep when she's suddenly tranquilized by one of the Jamaican drug cartel members and brought back to their hideout.


	18. Chapter 18

**Carrie (2013)/The Blob (1988) Crossover Prompt 1**

After the Black Prom, Carrie White is recovered from the wreck of her destroyed house and brought back from the brink of death by paramedics. Unfortunately, she's quickly locked away in a government research facility where scientists subject the girl to tortuous experiments in order to gather data on her telekinetic abilities.

During one of these experiments, the scientists push Carrie too far, causing her to release a telekinetic wave that disables the facility's power. Several of the containment units throughout are immediately unlocked, including one for a red, amorphous creature that was confiscated from a crazed preacher. After escaping its cell, the blob like being travels around the facility, devouring any living thing in its path.


	19. Chapter 19

**Carrie (2013)/The NeverEnding Story Crossover Prompt 1**

While Carrie White searches the Ewan High School Library for books on her newly discovered power of telekinesis, she comes across an old book titled The Neverending Story. For some strange reason she can't fully explain, Carrie feels compelled to take it with her. So, the girl ends up checking it out along with the others.

That night, she reads a little of the The Neverending Story, about the land of Fantasia and of the many mystical characters and places within it. Afterwards, she lays down to go to bed, sleepily thinking how nice it'd be journey to a wonderous place like that and escape the painful world she currently resides in. '_If only it were real' _Carrie thought before finally falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Carrie (2013)/Indiana Jones Crossover Prompt 1**

While on a field trip with her class at the Chaimberlain History Museum, Carrie White is locked inside one of the ancient sarcophagi on display by Chris and the other Ultras, who laugh at her perdicament. Banging on the lid and screaming to be let out, she is oblivious to a gem embedded in the back of the sarcophagus that begins to glow red.

Eventually, the lid is opened and Carrie is shocked to find herself no longer in Chaimberlain, but inside what looks like a dark and ancient temple. Staring back at her is not Chris, but an older man dressed in 1930s attire and a fedora. He is equally shocked to see Carrie, clearly not expecting to find a living person inside the sarcophagus. Before either can say anything to each other, they hear someone approach from behind. Both then see another man pointing a pistol at them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cult of Carrie Fanfiction Prompt 1**

One month after the tragic Black Prom of 2013, Carrie White is recovered from her grave by a group of people who take her away to a secret location. Sometime later, Carrie awakens and finds herself still alive, but severely weak. She also sees that she's being treated by a blonde teen around her age in small room. The girl tells her that she has been in coma for 4 months and was taken care of for most of that time. Carrie struggles to say something, but the girl tells her to simply rest and later she'll be able to eat.

Carrie soon falls asleep and the girl exits into a hallway which leads into the main area of an abandoned warehouse where a large group of other teenagers are waiting eagerly for her. The girl walks up to a podium in front of the crowd and tells them that Carrie has come out of her coma, but is still some ways from a full recovery.

The blonde then tells them that they will soon have vengeance for their 'god' while gesturing to a large painting of Carrie White hanging on the wall behind the podium. She tells the teens that those who have wronged her must suffer a horrible fate and that the ones who escaped the 'Great One's wrath will be punished. The teen leader of the Carrie worshiping cult holds up photos of Sue Snell, George Dawson and Erika Gogan as she says this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cult of Carrie Fanfiction Prompt 2**

A while after the meeting ended, Carrie White awakens once more and is given soup and water by the cult leader. The teenage leader explains to Carrie as she eats that her group rescued her from her grave and that they are devoted followers of hers. The leader also tells Carrie her back story: she had once been a student of Ewan High, but after suffering much torment from Chris and the Ultras, her mother pulled her from Ewan and decided to home school her.

On the night of the Black Prom, the blonde had spotted Carrie through her living room window walking back to her home in her bloody prom dress and recognized her from Ewan, knowing full well how the Ultras abused her as well. The teen recounted how she was amazed at how Carrie made objects fly around her without touching them as she walked, recording these acts on her cellphone while she watched. It was at that moment the blonde teen was sure that Carrie was something more than a mere human. Something...divine.

The teen leader then explains how, over the month leading up to Carrie's rescue, she had gathered many other teens who were also victims of bullying and formed the organization that now reveres the telekinetic girl, having convinced them after showing the video of Carrie's powers. The blonde finishes by declaring her eternal devotion to Carrie with a look on her face that the telekinetic found uncomfortably similar to how her mother looked whenever she spoke about God or Jesus. It was after the leader had gotten on her hands, knees and face to show her loyalty that Carrie decided, once she was better, she'd escape this fanatical group of teens.


	23. Chapter 23

**Carrie (2013)/Star Wars: The Dark Times Crossover Prompt 2**

After calming Carrie down, the apprentice and Rita Desjardin lead Carrie to the principal's office and explain what happened. Afterwards, the apprentice speaks with Carrie, telling her that if she ever needs to talk, she'll be there to listen. Carrie just nods slightly before being taken home by her mother.

The apprentice decides to wait to ask Carrie about her Force-sensativity, to give her time to recover from her ordeal. The next day, The apprentice spots Carrie in the school library and notices some of the books she's picking up are on telekinetic phenomena. The apprentice decides now is the time for their discussion and walks over to her.

She first asks how she's doing and Carrie quietly responds with "fine". The apprentice then kindly comments on her book choice, but Carrie tries to discreetly hide them away from her. Proceeding delicately, the apprentice explains how she finds the subject of telekinesis quite fascinating, which only causes Carrie to give her a curious look. disappointed by the lack of responses from Carrie, the apprentice decides that action is needed if she wanted her to open up.

So, she asks Carrie if she could show her something very special. Carrie just slowly gives her a nod and the apprentice slowly uses the Force to pull a pen out of her jacket pocket. This causes Carrie to widen her eyes in surprise. The girl was just like her!


	24. Chapter 24

**Carrie (2013)/The Blob (1988) Crossover Prompt 2**

While the scientists in the facility tend to a weakened Carrie after finishing the experiment, the power is restored, but they learn from over the intercom that their priority red subject (the blob) has escaped and is running amok throughout the facility.

the scientists quickly work to try and place Carrie back inside her secure holding cell when suddenly, the blob bursts through the ventilation grate and attacks. the creature absorbs the two scientists before attempting to envelope Carrie. Fortunately, she uses her telekinesis to form an invisible shield around her that the blob can't penetrate, no matter how hard it tries.

The blob soon gives up and slides underneath the door in the search of easier prey. Carrie realizes that she had unwittingly unleashed the blob from it's prison and now it was free to consume whoever crossed it's path. The young telekinetic decides to go after the horrifying monster she released and destroy it before it takes anymore lives.


	25. Chapter 25

**Carrie (2013)/The Guyver Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White is walking down the streets of Chaimberlain, having just gotten out of school, and is heading home. Her cheeks are covered with tears due to being laughed at before leaving Ewan High. Carrie wished desperately that everyone would stop treating her like shit and show her kindness for once. She stops walking and leans on the side of a brick wall in an alley to wipe her face with a napkin from her pocket.

Just then, the telekinetic teen hears something land in the nearby dumpster, causing her to yell out in fright. After a few minutes, Carrie slowly walks over to see what it was and lays eyes on what looks like a circular device about the size of her backpack.

But only a few seconds go by before the device launches several tentacles at her which quickly cover the girl's body. Carrie is terrified for several minutes, unable to breath, before passing out. Later, she regains consciousness, but looks down at herself once she gets up. Then Carrie sees her reflection in a nearby puddle of water. She is shocked to see a sort of flesh-like armor that covers her entire body with fin-like portrusions sticking out of the back of her head and elbows and steam coming out of two vents on each side of her face. Carrie wonders just what the hell happened to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Carrie (2013)/Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White, fed up with her miserable life in Chaimberlain, Maine, runs away from home. The telekinetic teen eventually makes her way to Green Hills, Montana where she hopes to have a better life. While trekking through the woods, Carrie accidentally falls into a cave that she hadn't been able to see. Fortunately, she isn't injured.

She then finds that the cave is filled with various stuff, almost like someone was living there. Carrie walked around the cave, wondering who could possibly want to live here. Suddenly, she hears something land inside the cave behind her. Whirling around, Carrie was met by what appeared to be a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Both stared at each other in surprise and shock. "Uhh" the hedgehog slowly started saying but Carrie then let out a loud scream, which caused the hedgehog to let out one himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Carrie (2013)/****He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**

Carrie White was preparing for bed after another grueling day at school. Sadly, bedtime was one of the only moments where she could have absolute peace without torment or abuse, where she could escape via dreams of a much better life. Strangely, though, is that this time she dreamt of a castle with a huge skull above the entrance.

However, while she slept, the girl had been magically transported to the far away planet of Eternia by the evil scourge of that world, Skeletor. The skull-faced villain looked down at Carrie resting on a table in his lair, Snake Mountain. "Now, I have the perfect tool to bring about that meddling He-Man's destruction! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" he cackled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Carrie (2013)/ ALF Crossover Prompt 1**

An alien named Gordon Shumway, one of the last of the melmacian race, crash lands on Earth in the garage of the Snell Family. He is taken in by the Chamberlain natives until he can repair his ship and leave. The oldest of the Snell children, Sue, nicknames him ALF, which stands for alien life form.

ALF's species regards cats as a delicacy. So, while the Snells are out one evening, ALF goes out to catch him one. He ends up chasing one into the house belonging to the White family. ALF thinks he has the cat cornered in one of the bedrooms upstairs, but the cat jumps out the window and escapes.

ALF goes to pursue, but the bedroom's occupant, Carrie White, enters and ALF quickly hides. He then, to his astonishment, witnesses Carrie lifting various books around her room with the power of her mind. After she goes to bed, ALF quietly slips out the window and back to the Snell house.


	29. Chapter 29

**Carrie (2013)/ Phantoms (1998)**

After seeing that the incident in the Ewan High girl's locker room had been posted on the internet for all to see, Carrie White runs away from Chamberlain, Maine and spends the night behind an old gas station. However, she realizes that she has no plan of what to do next. So, with no other choice and with great reluctance, the girl heads back home.

Unfortunately, upon her return Carrie finds her mother nowhere to be found. Stranger still is that she doesn't see anyone else around her neighborhood. Finally, the telekinetic ventures over to school, only to find it completely deserted as well. While pondering what could've happened to everyone in Chamberlain, the girl is suddenly attack by a swarm of moths.

She fends them off with her powers before running off to a different part of the school. Carrie stops to catch her breath but is at once struck in the back by a wounded and terrified Sue Snell.


	30. Chapter 30

**Carrie (2013)/Robocop crossover prompt 1**

After finally having enough of her miserable life in Chamberlain, Carrie White runs away from home and eventually finds herself in Detroit. Unable to get a job or an apartment, Carrie's forced to take resisdence in an abandoned factory. After a long day of stealing supplies for herself, she returns to discover that a group of armed criminals have taken refuge there.

Even worse is that the police soon arrive and storm the place in an attempt to apprehend them. Their greatest ally ,Robocop, being too busy with a hostage situation to join them. A shootout ensues causing Carrie to take cover. One criminal knocks over an enormous piece of machinery in order to crush two officers, only to be foiled when Carrie emerges and stops it midair with her telekinesis, giving the bewildered cops time to get out from underneath it.

Unfortunately, before the telekinetic can set down the huge part, she's shot repeatedly by a scared criminal and instantly goes down. The gang is soon successfully subdued and arrested and Carrie is rushed to the hospital. Sadly, it's too late to save the girl as she passes away on route. Her body is later obtained by OCP who's selected her as a potential candidate for the next Robocop.


	31. Chapter 31

**Carrie (2013)/Ghostbusters crossover prompt 1**

After the tragedy of the Black Prom, Carrie White survives and goes on the run, ending up in New York City. While wandering around the various alleyways of the city looking for shelter, Carrie suddenly feels a sharp chill in the air and a dark presence quickly approaching. Looking behind her, she's horrified to see the transparent forms of the deceased Ultras glaring at her.

Chris with her glass-pierced face, Tina with her mostly burnt body, and the Watson twins with their bloody wounds. "We finally found you... Creepy Carrie" said Chris with her ghostly voice. The three spirits begin to advance on the telekinetic, letting out terrifying wails as they did so. Carrie was beyond frightened and fell on the ground, too scared to move. She was sure this was the end.

Just then, an orange energy beam rapped around Tina from behind, dragging her backwards until she was sucked into a high-tech container on the ground that closed shut. Carrie and the remaining spirits looked behind to see a group of 4 men wearing matching uniforms, strange devices and carrying strange instruments that apparently emitted the orange beam. The three other Ultras flew away past Carrie while two of the men pursued. The two others stayed behind to see if Carrie was alright. "You okay, kiddo?" the one wearing huge goggles asked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Carrie (2013)/Species Crossover Prompt 1**

SETI sends out transmissions into deep space hoping to locate signs of intelligent extraterrestrial life. Soon, they receive a response from an unknown race, informing them on how to splice human DNA with an alien DNA sequence. A government team forges ahead with the splicing project, even obtaining a genetic sample from the infamous telekinetic, Carrie White, who has been comatose ever since the tragic Black Prom.

The result is a human/alien hybrid that identically resembles Carrie. She also grows into an 8-year-old in only a month. However, she escapes the facility she was held in and soon after forms a cocoon. The hybrid emerges, now resembling a 20-year-old with notably larger breasts and a much curvier figure. She also possesses superior strength, regenerative abilities, advanced telekinesis, and a strong urge to reproduce. The deadly hybrid quickly sets out to locate a potential mate.


	33. Chapter 33

**Carrie (2013)/Species Crossover Prompt 2**

The hybrid, after stealing clothes from a clothes line, soon finds a prospective mate in the form of a muscular 30-year-old. She easily seduces him and gets him to take her back to his house. Before the two can begin copulating, the man's wife unexpectedly arrives home and catches them in the act. The furious woman scolds her husband for cheating on her then yells at the hybrid to get out of her house. Angry at being denied her chance to reproduce, she telekinetically kills the wife then the husband to leave no witnesses.

Meanwhile, in the same facility the hybrid was born in, Carrie White lay in bed, still in a coma. That is until she senses the hybrid making her first kill and is jolted awake. This is due a psychic connection that she and the hybrid share. The scientists monitoring her rush into the room, but Carrie holds them in place with her powers, demanding to know who they are and where she is.


	34. Chapter 34

**Carrie vs Black-eyed Children Prompt 1**

Carrie White runs away from home after having enough of her miserable and tortured life in Chamberlain, Maine. A few months later, she ends up a few states away and now has a small apartment and a job, though it doesn't pay much. One night, Carrie gets up to go to the bathroom. Once she's finished, Carrie hears a knock at her door and goes to see who it is. At the door, she hears the voice of a 7-year-old girl say "Hello, can you help me? I'm lost and need to use your phone to call my mommy. Please let me in."

The blonde telekinetic looks through the peephole to see what she looks like. The girl has a dark hoodie on and brown jeans. However, Carrie quickly draws her attention to the kid's jet black eyes. Instantly, she feels an overwhelming sense of terror and dread come over her and is paralyzed on the spot. "Please, I'm only a lonely, little girl" said the kid in a deceptively innocent tone to try and convince Carrie to open her door. Finally snapping out of her petrified state, Carrie rushes back to her bathroom and hides in her shower. The girl outside now pounding on the door and demanding in a raised voice to be let in.

After what seemed like forever, the pounding and voice went away and Carrie slowly walked back to the door to see if the girl was still there. Fortunately, she was gone, but this would not be the last time the telekinetic would encounter this horrifying child.


	35. Chapter 35

**Carrie (2013)/Ultraman Crossover Prompt 1**

High in the skies of Chamberlain, a glowing red sphere floats undetected. At the same time, the telekinetic Carrie White walks home from school as miserable as ever. Suddenly, she sees a little girl run out into the street to retrieve her ball, but is about to be run over by a garbage truck. Not wanting anyone to see her powers, Carrie rushes out, grabs the girl and throws her back onto the sidewalk instead. Before she can be run over, the glowing sphere flies down and snatches Carrie away at lightning fast speed.

The telekinetic falls unconscious, but in her dreams she is surrounded by light and in front of her is the vague image of a red and silver humanoid with glowing eyes reaching over to hand her something. Carrie then wakes up in her bedroom, not knowing how she got there. Looking down, she sees she's holding a black and gray cylinder with a red button on it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Carrie (2013)/Terminator Crossover Prompt 2**

After stopping by a graveyard, the group questions the muscular man about what's going on. He tells them that 'Rita' is actually a shapeshifting android called a T-1000 that is made of mimetic polyalloy and that it most likely killed Rita to take on her form. Ignoring the teen's emotional reaction to this, the man tells them that the T-1000 was sent from the future by an artificial intelligence called Skynet. Humanity will create this AI a few years from 2013, but will rebel against its creators by starting a nuclear war which will decimate the human race. The AI will form its own robotic army to wipe out who's left in another war that'll last until 2029. The man then reveals that the human Resistance captured and reprogrammed an older T-800 cyborg model to stop the T-1000 from completing its mission.

The 'man' then says that he's the T-800 sent back in time, slowly pulling the flesh off his arm and exposing the metal underneath to prove it. After the teens get over the shock and disgust upon seeing this act, Tommy asks what the T-1000's mission was. The T-800 replies "To terminate Carrie White". All eyes went to the shocked blonde as she asked why she was targeted. The T-800 then reveals that she possesses telekinetic powers, much to everyone else's surprise, and tells them about the Black Prom that would've happened as a result of Chris Hargensen's revenge prank. Sue confirms that Chris was in fact planning something before the cyborg explains that after the incident, Carrie would've fallen into a coma and remain unaged and protected in an underground laboratory until being discovered by the Resistance. After awakening, the telekinetic would've gone on to become a powerful member of the Resistance and an instrumental part in the downfall of Skynet, prompting the AI to send the T-1000 back to eliminate her. All the teens, especially Carrie, reel from the revelations given to them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Carrie (2013)/Dredd Crossover Prompt 1**

Carrie White was presumed by many to have died after the Black Prom of 2013. What really happened was that she went into a sort of coma and placed in a high security lab for study. The telekinetic would be put in cryonic stasis to preserve her body. Many years later in the future, when the US is now a radioactive wasteland, Carrie is brought out of stasis for further analysis.

What the scientists didn't expect is that she would finally awaken from her coma and use her powers to escape the lab. The law enforcement of the time, the Judges, are called in to take care of the situation. A particular judge, named Dredd, and his partner, Cassandra Anderson, have been tasked with finding and terminating Carrie White.


	38. Chapter 38

**Carrie (2013)/The Craft Crossover Prompt 1**

After her embarrassing moment in the Ewan High girl's locker room, Carrie White is reading up on telekinesis in the school library. She notices that no one is looking and decides to discreetly lift a pencil beside her book in the air for a few seconds. Carrie smiles at her small accomplishment.

However, her smile vanishes when notices a brunette teen secretly watching her from afar at another table. Quickly, the telekinetic drops the pencil, gathers her books and leaves the library in a rush. The teen, Bonnie Harper, is intrigued by what she's seen and goes to tell her friends, Nancy and Rochelle, about what she saw.


End file.
